gagfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Annoying Orange: Fruit For All
Fruit For All is an episode of The Annoying Orange from the third season. This episode features a banana, a pineapple, an apple known as Apple Trebeck, and a game show known as "Fruit For All", in which Orange is featured on. Transcript (everyone cheers) Voice: Dole fruit is proud present everyone's favourite game show, Fruit For All! And, here's our host, Apple Trebek! Apple Trebek: Ah, thanks, Johney. And, thank you for turning into the only game that put your fruit knolig to the test. Now, let's meet our congestants. From the tropics of South America, it's Banana. (everyone claps) Banana: Uh, hi, mom. Apple Trebek: And, let's all say, "Aloha" to Congestant #2, Pineapple. (everyone claps) Pineapple: Hey, it's good to be, here! Apple Trebek: Don't worry, folks. We're not realated. (everyone laughs) Apple Trebek: And finally, hailing form the kitchen, it's-- Orange: Hey, hey Apple! Look, I'm on T.V! (laughs) (everyone laugh) (title card) Apple Trebek: Okay, let's get to it. Banana, get it started. Banana: Uh, okay, how about-- Orange: (beeps) Way to go, Pineapple! (laughs) Pineapple: (sighs) Dude, it's not your turn! Banana: Uh, okay, how about-- Orange: Oooh, oooh! Undershorts! Pick undershorts! (everyone laugh) Banana: W-w-what? Apple Trebek: Orange, it's not your turn! And, the name of the category is, File Under Sports. (everyone laughs) Orange: What is....wedgie? (laughs) (everyone laugh) Banana: (groan) Sports for 400. Apple Trebek: (reads) This yellow fruit, a favourite among athletes, is loaded with potassium, B6, fiber, and complex carbohydrates. Orange: (beeps) Apple Trebek: Orange? Orange: What is that thing on your face? It looks like your vow to an eyebrow! (laughs) (everyone laughs, and the wrong answer beeps) Apple Trebek: Incorrect. Orange: (growls) Pineapple: (beeps) The answer is, Banana! (Correct answer goes ding) Apple Trebek: Correct! (everyone claps) Orange: No way! It's too fussy to be a banana! (everyone laughs) Pineapple: Okay, Apple, Let's go to Fresh Remedies for 1000! Apple Trebek: (reads) Bromelain, an enzyme found in this fruit, appears to reduce inflammation. Pineapple: (beeps) That would be me! Pineapple! (Correct answer goes ding, again) Apple Trebek: Correct, again! (everyone claps) Orange: Hey, no fair! Why are you gonna ask some questions about me?! Pineapple: Okay, let's go A Sillt Citrus for 1000! (everyone laughs) Orange: Oooh, ooohh! I wanna use my light flying! Apple Trebek: (sigh) You know what? You don't have one! That's the other show! Orange: You're telling me this, now? (everyone laughs) (in the kitchen) Midget Apple: Um, are you sure the phone is on? Marshmallow: Uh-huh. When it rings, it goes like this! (does the ringing sound) (Grandpa Lemon wakes up) Pear: (gasp) IT'S THE PHONE!! PICK UP THE PHONE!! QUICK!! IT COULD BE ORANGE!! PICK IT UP!! QUICK!!! (in the game show) Orange: Big money, big money, big money, big money, big money, big money,-- Banana: Stop doing that! Orange: (beeping) No lemies! (laughs) (everyone laugh) Apple Trebek: And, that's you're in last place. Orange: (laughs) (everyone laugh) Apple Trebek: Pineapple has the lead, but the board belongs to you, Banana. Banana: Uh, okay, I'll take-- Orange: Hey, hey Banana! You should buy a vowal! (everyone laughs) Banana: Yeah?! Well, you should--shhut your fuck!! (everyone laughs) Apple Trebek: Oh, thank goodness! You know what that sound means? Orange: It's time to motorboat! (doing the motorboat) (everyone laughs) Apple Trebek: Ora--no! Motor--wha? It's time for the Final Fruit! (everyone cheers) Voice: It's the Final Fruit! Apple Trebek: In this last question will determen tonight's winner. And, given the scores, it probbably won't be the orange. (everyone laugh) Orange: You're an apple! Apple Trebek: (reads) Table, butterfly, and bread are all types of what? (done reading) Let's start with-- Orange: Hey, hey, hey Apple! Apple Trebek: What, Orange?! What is it?! What is your answer?! Orange: Knife! (everyone laugh) Apple Trebek: Sorry, thats, uh-- (Correct answer does ding) Apple Trebek: Wow, that's actually right. (everyone laugh and clap) Apple Trebek: Ah-ha, I guess, nobody saw that one coming. (Dane slices Apple Trebek in half and everyone screaming) Apple Trebek, Pineapple, and Orange: (screaming) (everyone continue screaming) Orange: Well, at least, he wasn't a lightning round. (laughs) Voice: Did someone say lightning round? Orange: Uh-oh. (Lightning strucks at Apple Trebek, and everyone's screaming) Apple Trebek, Banana, Pineapple, & Orange: (screaming) (end rolls)﻿ Category:Annoying Orange episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Gagfilms Wiki